After All, You're My Wonderwall
by my little god diva paradox
Summary: Kurt and Sam get a second chance to do a duet together: "And when we win those gift certificates to Breadstix, I'll teach you how to do those lightsaber tricks with the breadsticks." Kurt/Sam, written for the first day of Kum Week on Tumblr.


**Authors' Note: **_I know I haven't updated the main fic for this in a while. I'm waiting until my classes are over and I can square things away in my personal life before I update it again, which should be this week sometime. This was written for the first day of Kum Week on Tumblr - Duets. All you need to know is there is an established relationship between Kurt and Sam in this oneshot, which takes place somewhere in the same universe as our other fic._

* * *

"Rachel says that Schue says that we're doing duets again," Sam said, pouting slightly as he threw his bag down to the floor and rocked back and forth on the lunchroom seat next to Kurt. "I take it that you want us to be duet partners? Unless you want to sing with Rachel or something. I wouldn't mind." He knew Quinn would be probably singing with Mercedes, and besides, it would be _boring_ to do the same thing year in and year out.

Kurt grinned as Sam reported the rumor of duets around the corner and perked up. "Yes, that would be the rumor." He leaned forward and took a sip of his Diet Coke, laughing softly. "Yes, I'll do mine with Rachel again and you can do yours with Quinn. That would be a nightmare from the past that I just don't need. I want to sing with you, Sam. Please?" He definitely wanted to sing with his boyfriend in front of the Glee Club. He wanted to make Sam proud. He wanted to make himself proud by showing his man off. He was lucky as hell to have Sam and he wanted to show that he knew it.

"Of course we can. And when we win those gift certificates to Breadstix, I'll teach you how to do those lightsaber tricks with the breadsticks, and then you'll probably wonder how you ended up dating the dorkiest Italian food eater in western Ohio," Sam said, poking at his cafeteria-issue mashed potatoes. "Just…tell me we aren't going to be singing Broadway? If possible?"

Kurt laughed. "I'll be the proudest boyfriend on this planet because those tricks are what makes you you and I love you for who you are." He kissed the side of Sam's head and picked at his food, popping a forkful into his mouth. He laughed again at Sam's fears, shaking his head again. "No no. I play to my duet partner's strengths. And Broadway is definitely not one of your strengths, Sam, no offense." He had an idea for a song in his head, but he wanted to be sure Sam was ok with it first.

He grinned widely and clasped Kurt's hand in his. "I'm not offended. I know I couldn't do that _Phantom of the Opera_ or all those other Broadway things you do though." Ever since the failed attempt at a duet the year before, he had entertained occasional thoughts of what they would do if they got a second chance. And here it was: their second chance. No more allowing anyone to stand in the way. "Do you have any ideas? Because my ideas are pretty firmly rooted in boy bands and my father's '80s collection, and I doubt you want to sing any of that."

Kurt relaxed as Sam didn't take offense to his statement. "Good. Because as fun as it'd be to sing a _Rent _song with you, I don't think it'd suit you perfectly. And you deserve the best." He let a couple moments of silence pass him by before perking up and deciding to throw caution to the wind. "I-I don't know how you'll feel about doing it, but maybe Wonderwall by Oasis? It'd sound amazing coming from you and I know I can sing it out too, so I just figured maybe it'd work. Unless you have any strong objections to it or any other suggestions?"

"That sounds -" He threw his fork to the tray and threw his arms around Kurt's neck. "Like the best song idea ever." He hummed the bass line to Wonderwall as he kissed Kurt's chin and smiled. "Do you want to practice now, or later, or -?" The idea of a duet, which was something that wasn't exactly the most thrilling of thoughts - especially with Schue running things - was suddenly the second most interesting thing on his mind. The most interesting being his duet partner.

Kurt grinned as Sam's arms went around his shoulders and hugged him tightly. "I'm glad you like it. How about we head over to the choir room and practice now. That way we'll be able to nail it perfectly." He kissed Sam's cheek and sat back, looking Sam in the eye. "Unless you'd rather not do it now. I don't really care either way."

"That sounds great!" he exclaimed. "These mashed potatoes are disgusting anyway." He wrinkled his nose and pushed his tray away from him. "I'd rather sing with you than eat cafeteria food. It's not even a contest." He stood up and grabbed his bag, and then turned back to Kurt. "Ready? Or is that Diet Coke suddenly fascinating to you?"

Kurt bounced a little excitedly as Sam agreed to go, pushing his own tray away. He laughed at Sam and shook his head affectionately. "Of course not. Nothing fascinates me more than performing and especially when it comes to performing with you." He grabbed his bag and stood up, kissing Sam's cheek again. "Let's go, Sam," he said, linking their arms together.

They walked through the halls of McKinley arm in arm. It was a bold statement, but one that he was more than willing to express over and over again. "So what made you think of Wonderwall?" he asked, smiling at his boyfriend. "I like it, but - what made you think of it?"

Kurt loved that Sam was willing to walk with him like this. It made him feel so important. "I don't know. I just think it's a good song that would do us both justice. Plus, I think it's kind of indicative of us and who we are as a couple. I wish I had a deeper reasoning than that, but I don't really." He bit his lip as they entered the choir room, shrugging. "Sorry."

"I think that's the _perfect_ reasoning," he said, kissing Kurt quickly and sitting down on one of the stools left out in the middle of the room. "So. How're we going to do this?" He looked over at Kurt and smiled wistfully. It was still so new to him, to be able to look at Kurt like this. But he could. "Today's gonna be the day…" he started singing, and waited for Kurt to join in.

Kurt followed Sam and kissed him back, smiling. "I'm glad you think so. He sat next to Sam on a stool and grabbed his hand, clinging to it and singing back with him. He gladly sang with him and smiled, harmonizing and enjoying the song. He stood up and moved over to sit on Sam's lap, singing still and nuzzling at Sam's cheek.

Sam wrapped his arms around Kurt and held him as he sat on his lap, smiling as they sang. "I don't believe that _anybody feels the way I do_ about you now…" he sang, looking deeply into Kurt's eyes and meaning every word of the verse. They were so wrapped up in singing together and the quiet intimacy of their duet - even if it was technically in public, they were alone for now - that it was almost as though time moved really, really slow for the duration. Kurt was right. This song was a great summary of their relationship in musical form.

Kurt relaxed in Sam's arms, staring into his eyes and losing himself there as they sang the rest of the song. Everything narrowed down to that moment in time. Nothing else mattered. The entire Glee Club could've been watching them and he wouldn't have noticed. All he saw was Sam and those beautiful eyes of his. All he saw was how much love the boy whose lap he was on had for him. All he saw was his boyfriend. His Sam.

As the song ended, they didn't break the embrace. He dipped his head low and gently caressed Kurt's lips with his own, kissing him softly and tenderly and meaning every movement of the motion. His feelings for Kurt were beyond description: his handsome, talented, sexy boyfriend was in his arms and he loved it. "Hey," he whispered as they broke apart. "We did good there." And he meant it.

Even if they didn't win the duets competition, Sam was _so_ going to take Kurt out to Breadstix anyway. But how could they ever lose?


End file.
